


Snakes and Sheep

by Layla0926



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, bully Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla0926/pseuds/Layla0926
Summary: This is a rewritten, revised version of If A Prince Can’t Protect He Is No Prince Of Mine!Virgil Storm- Junior, 16, born September 18th,Friends: Remy BucksEnemies: Roman Prince, Deegon MendacRoman Prince- Junior, 16, born December 25thFriends: Patton HartEnemies: Virgil StormLogan Sanders- Senior, 18, born August 6th, Son of the principal, Thomas Sanders.Friends: None.Enemies: None.Patton Hart- Sophomore, 15, Born June 28thFriends: Everyone???Relationship: Deegon MendacEnemies: None.Remy Bucks- Senior, 18, Born January 10thFriends: Virgil StormEnemies: Roman PrinceEmile Picani- Senior, 17, Born February 3rdFriends: Patton HartEnemies: None





	1. A Storm of Emotions

I stared out the bus in a quiet daze as he listen to P!ATD, it blared in my ears and my broken down headphones made it so the student’s sitting in front of me could hear it but I don’t care.

 

I don’t care if it annoys them since they never cared about if them being too loud and making out every second annoyed me, then I don’t give a damn if my music annoys them.

 

The bus stopped and I fell forward a bit, gripping my bad on my lap so that it didn’t fall off. Sweaty teenagers entered the bus, all of them sitting and talking to their friends while I waited for one person.

 

Where was he? Was he gonna get a ride from his dad today? I fucking hope not.

 

“ _Gay bitch!”_

“That’s me!”

 

I take off my headphones after pausing the music, looking into the isle to see Roman Prince, biggest bully and jock of the school, yelling at Remy Bucks who only winked at him and strutted off over to where I was sitting in the back. I smiled up at him and he smirked right back, sliding into the seat next to me.

 

“So! What’s on the gay agenda today?” He questioned me, poking at my ribs which made me shove him with my elbow.

 

He smiled at me, handing me a Starbucks coffee which he obviously drank half of but I accepted it anyways since I never got the chance to eat breakfast.

 

“Thanks, Remy.” I smiled slightly, taking a sip of the caramel drink that had a hint of bittersweetness to it.

“Don’t finish it in one go! I also got you..” He started digging through the front pocket of his bag before pulling out a croissant in a paper bag, “A chocolate croissant!”

 

I took it from him with a grateful smile, biting off a piece and not minding that it was lukewarm.

 

“You know I could always drive you and Missy to school, right?”

Missy is my little brother, since Missy’s dumb school didn’t offer a bus to our block, the eight year old had to walk and I just walked to the bus stop that was close to where we split up.

 

I sighed, taking a small sip of the drink, “No, it’s fine. Missy and I will live.”  
“You’re barely living now.” He pointed out.

I shoved him gently and he gasped as he fell out of the seat.

 

“Heathen! I have been betrayed!”

 

I laughed softly, helping him back onto the seat before putting my headphones back on.

 

The ride went about as smooth as a bus ride could go and every now and again I could hear someone yelling the word ‘Fag’ or ‘Fairy’ or something along those lines.

 

Remy would flip them off and go back to scrolling on instagram, pushing me every now and again to get me to look at some challenge video he just saw with a cute animal or hot guy.

 

Remy definitely had his priorities straight, and based on his sexuality. They aren’t straight at all. Remy and I were about as straight as circles and lets just say… despite having a gay principal, the students weren’t as accepting as the teachers. In fact, the most common insult thrown around was the accusation of being gay. Or just the word ‘Fag’

 

When the bus stopped, I stood up and waited for Remy to get out the seat and leave so that I could leave and hide in the bathrooms as quick as possible before something-

 

_Cold._

 

Something suddenly splashed over him when he got to the entrance of the school, something absolutely freezing.

 

A fucking Slushie was just poured onto me…

 

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Storm! You were looking a little pale!” I heard a cruel laugh behind me as I soaked in my own cold misery. The wool of my jacket clinging onto my skin and making it feel like I was soaked cold to the bones and trust me, it is an awful feeling.

 

I stared at the ground in complete shock as I held my arms away from my body. Feeling this cold in a school without an AC, in October weather in Florida made it feel like I was in Antarctica…

 

I just kind of stood there and took it as they threw insults at me, poking me in the ribs and punching my arms.

 

“Alright. Boys. Stop before a teacher sees you. We’ll get him after school.”

 

I look up and glare at where the voice came from.

 

Roman Prince stood there, a smug smirk on his features and a posture yelling ‘ _hey! I rule the fucking world! Now bow down to me!’_

 

I hate his guts.

 

I flip him off, not caring if I looked like a drenched cat as my hair stuck to my forehead, sticky with chunks of the slushie.

 

Prince glares, something flashing in his eyes that honestly terrifies me but I don’t break my glare.

 

“Watch yourself, or you’ll get in more trouble… and not take care of that faggy brother of yours.”

 

I jumped at him, nearly missing him as he dodged to the side, causing me to fall right on my face. I flipped over to see him laughing harshly.

 

“Shut the _fuck_ up about him! Shut the fuck up! Don’t talk about my baby brother like that!!”

 

Earlier in Freshman year, a rumor that may or may not be true was spread about my brother and I that our dad abused us. Once again…

  


_May_ or may not be true.

 

I was crying now, but luckily because of the slushie still dripping down my cheeks, they didn’t notice.

 

“Hey! Assholes!” I jumped at Remy’s voice and all the stupid bullies turned to glare at Remy who was taller than most of them.

 

“Leave him the fuck alone and go pick on someone else! You only bully him cause you’re too cowardly to actually pick on someone who can defend themselves!”

 

They all seemed offended by this statement and all surged for Remy but were stopped by Princey.

 

“Let’s go, boys. We’ll deal with Storm’s little outburst later.” The rest grumbled but agreed and left with Roman.

 

Remy sighed, walking over and kneeling next to me, helping me up and leading me to the bathroom.

 

Remy helped me wipe off all the Slushie he could but since most of it soaked in I was already doomed for a miserable day.

 

“Chin up, Skittle. It’ll be fine. I’ll give you a ride back to your place so that you don’t have to deal with those Assholes.”

 

“Right… Thanks Remy…”

 

He wiped off some Slushie on my cheek and threw the rough tissue paper into the trash can, letting out a “Yes!” When it landed in perfectly.

 

“Nice shot.” I complimented, hopping off the sink counter, I was significantly shorter than Remy and was constantly teased by him for it which always got him an elbow in the ribs.

 

He grabbed my wrist when I went to walk out, I turned, looking up at him.

 

He took off his glasses and sighed, “Don’t let them push you around, Virge…”

 

I nodded, pulling away and heading off to first period which luckily, I was only a few seconds late for.

 

Our teacher, Mrs. Torres, didn’t really mind so I just sat down and listened as she explained our latest creative arts project.

 

I ignored the pencil that hit my head and the paper balls that were constantly hitting the back of my head and even the kick to my ankles that was done under the desk so Mrs. Torres couldn’t see it.

 

I sighed.

 

_Just another normal day at Sander’s Sides High School for the Arts and Education._


	2. Roman Empire

I rolled my eyes when Storm kept on ignoring me. 

 

_ Well fuck him too then… _

 

“Now!” Ms. Torres called to the class, “This project is a four person project and you will not be allowed to choose your partners! You will have to create a mash-up song and create a music video for it!”

 

The class groaned and I heard Storm sigh nervously. 

 

He was probably nervous since he had no talent. 

 

Ms. Torres brushes us all off and started assigning partners, I ignored her until I finally heard my name. 

 

“Roman! You’ll be paired with Patton,” I knew Patton, Patton was one of the cheerleaders for our team, “Logan,” Logan was a nerd so he probably knew editing, “and Virgil!” 

 

I saw Virgil’s shoulder tense up and I stood to my feet, “Ms. Torres you can’t be serious! I am not working with some nerd and a gay Emo!” 

 

Patton looked up, I didn’t mind the cheerleader even if he was obviously queer, Patton was nice and pretty much everyone liked him despite his goofy personality. 

 

“I have to agree, Ms. Torres. I cannot work with someone such as Mr. Prince.” The nerd, Logan, stated.

 

Stupid formal nerd and his stupid formal talk. 

 

Ms. Torres sighed, “Patton, Virgil, what do you have to say about this?” 

 

Patton smiled sweetly, obviously a bit nervous about the awkward situation he was suddenly faced with, “Oh! I don’t mind! I’m sure we’ll get along great! It may take some time but I’m sure our ambition will drive us together as a team!”

 

Virgil, who had his hood up and was laying face down on the desk, sighed, “I don’t want to work with Roman.” He said plainly and I felt like punching the little fucker. 

 

“Well. Since Patton is fine with it, you guys aren’t being split up. Now please sit down Mr. Prince so that we can continue.” 

 

I grumbled but sat down in my desk, taking out a rubber band from my pocket and shooting it at Virgil’s head. Storm’s head fell forward slightly and I sniggered as he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“And Mr. Prince,” Ms. Torres chided, “Apologize to Logan and Virgil. Your comments were very hurtful.” 

 

I rolled my eyes, mumbling a quick “sorry” before going back to trying to mess with Virgil to get him to crack. It was funny when the boy was angry. Like a kitten. Some angry defenseless kitten. 

 

That’s when I got an idea. 

 

I turned back to Patton, who was doodling on his paper and I smiled, tapping  the Sophomore’s paper. The freckled boy looked up, puzzled. 

 

“Hey, Pat. Can I borrow some paper?” 

“Sure!” Patton tore out some paper from his notebook and handed it to me

 

I smiled at him, before taking out a pen from my bag. Sure… Patton wouldn’t want me to do this, but it’ll be fine!

 

I smirked, writing in loopy letters, 

 

‘ **_Kill yourself, Fag._ ** ’ 

 

I crumpled it and tossed it onto Storm’s desk. Virgil umcrumbled it and stared at his, I noticed his shoulders started to shake slightly. 

 

Virgil raised his hand, asking to go to the bathroom which Ms. Torres allowed and Virgil stood up, walking out. 

 

And suddenly… I was worried. I may hate Storm but I don’t want anyone to die. 

 

My hand shot up without my permission and Ms. Torres called on me. 

 

Without thinking I said, “Can I go to the bathroom?” 

 

She sighed, “Fine.” 

 

I stood up and left, going to the closest bathroom I could find, maybe I could talk Virgil out of everything. I knew about his brother, everybody knew, but nobody did anything about it. 

 

He had someone to protect

 

I opened the bathroom door and stopped behind a wall, staring at the shorter male who was splashing water in his face, his breaths slightly heavy. 

 

He had bruises all along his face and neck, holy shit did he use  _ makeup? _ To hide  _ bruises?  _

 

I head Virgil let out a shaky sigh, mumbling something to himself. 

 

I noticed his jacket was still sticking onto him… I regret having my group prank him like that. Especially in Florida weather in October. I went to take a step forward to get a better look but I hit my foot on the wall and muttered out a curse.

 

Virgil jumped and turned and I immediately moved out of sight. The boy with the purple fringe glared and called, “I know you’re there, come out!”

 

I winced, stepping out, I was significantly taller but the pure hatred in Virgil’s almond eyes scared the shit out of me.

“Storm I-”

“Did you come here to do something to me? Get away from me!”

“No! I came here to make sure-”   
“That I kill myself?! That I off myself!? Well too bad, asshole! You won’t get your wish!”

 

I felt a rush of relief fill me.

 

“I have somebody to protect, in case you forgot that rumor you spread about me.”

 

Shit. So something I haven’t said is that I was the one who spread the rumor that Storm and his brother was abused. I was dumb and in 7th grade and I didn’t know any better. I thought teachers would do something but turns out, they couldn’t prove anything so it just stayed as a rumor. 

 

“Shit, Virgil I-”

“Fuck off.” He mumbled, looking back into the mirror, his hood up over his head, his fringe still showed though.

“Virgil-”

“Fuck. Off.”   
“Virgil-”

 

He stormed up to me and I felt my shoulders tense before he shoved me weakly, I actually stumbled slightly because I was caught off guard. I glared, the bitch shoved me when I only wanted to help!

 

So, I shoved him right back, wincing inwardly when he fell back, hitting the tiled ground with a grunt. 

He deserved it but I still felt bad. 

 

He stood up, shoving past me and walking out the bathroom, flipping me off on the way. Before the door closed I saw him wipe his eyes.

 

I frowned, I had to  _ work _ with that fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem where I like making roman and asshole in the beginning.


	3. Cheer Patterns

I stared at the paper sitting on the ground, I had given the paper to Roman cause I thought he wanted to take notes, but he just wrote a hateful note to the Junior I’m working with for our Mash-Up Assignment.. Virgil I think his name is…

 

I stood up, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder when the bell rang. I leaned down, grabbing the paper and sighing, I’d talk to the linebacker later after cheer practice. 

 

Classes were relatively easy, that’s excluding Math and English since I suck at those two things. Science is easier than Math and Joan is an chill teacher, Art is super fun and Talyn is one of my favorite teachers. All of my other classes are the usual high school sophomore classes.

 

During biology, I was called up to the office and I sighed, standing up and leaving to the principal's office.

 

I knocked on the door, “Mr. Sanders?”

“Ah! Patton! Please, call me Thomas!”

 

I nodded and entered the office, seeing Dee sitting there huffily. I sighed and sat down in the seat next to him. This must’ve been about this morning…

 

This morning, while Dee and I were walking to class, some guy started compliment me and said I looked really nice. Dee punched the guy over and over and I begged him to stop but he didn’t until a teacher came a broke everything up.

 

“Patton, Deegon here has explained what happened but since you were a bystander, I want to hear what happened, I know you are a very trustworthy student so I trust that you’ll tell the truth.” Mr. Sanders said brightly, I almost forgot he was Logan’s dad, the two were so different yet looked so alike. 

 

“Oh! Um.” I started awkwardly, “I-I…” Mr. Sanders trusted me, but Dee would get super mad if I told the truth…

 

I decided the truth was better. 

 

“Well… Dee and I were walking to school and-and this one guy h-he said I looked nice and kept on complimenting me. Th-then…then uh, Dee tackled him and-and started-“ 

 

I felt a hand squeeze my thigh harshly and I winced, “And… And…” when did Dee’s hand go on my thigh?

“And he threatened him.” I whispered, staring down at my lap. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Alright… he was off school grounds but a teacher could see. Deegon. I expect you to behave while at school.” He scolded my boyfriend. 

 

“Yeah yeah.” 

“Now get back to your classes.” 

 

Dee stood up first, and I felt a small rush of relief fill my body. 

 

I stood up and followed Deegon out, once the door was closed,  he turned to me, “Nice save. Don’t be so stupid next time and maybe, we won’t have to be in this situation.”

I sighed, deciding not to argue and just be submissive to him as usual, “Yes, Dee.”

 

“Now, we’re ditching for the rest of the day,”   
“What?! Dee, please, not this again. They’ll kick me off the team…” I begged, I was told the last time I ditched with Deegon that if I ever missed another practice I’d be off the team. 

 

“Don’t be such a pussy, bunny.” 

I felt myself tense up as he put an arm around me, “Dee…” 

“Cmon, bunny, we can do something fun.” 

I took a deep breath and dodged away from his arm, “I can’t be kicked from cheer.” 

“You can. You just won’t.” 

“I-I have to go.” 

“You’ll regret it. Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you deserve after your oh so precious cheer practice.” 

 

I inwardly winced, before turning away from him and walking off swiftly, keeping my head down. 

 

Dee doesn’t scare me. He just… when he gets mad or overly calm it gives me some anxiety on what he’s planning to do.. Dee and I have been dating for a year now. We got together when I was a Freshman and he was Junior. He’s still a Junior since he got held back for bombing his exams completely and when I was about to scold him lightly for having to study more he just told me I’d get to spend more time with him since he got held back.

 

The rest of my classes I couldn’t stop thinking about what Dee said…

He said I’d get what I deserved. 

That I’d regret it. 

 

He was so calm it was scary… Dee was usually sarcastic with his friends but with me he was always straightforward, either angry or pleased. 

 

History was my last class of the day and it was relatively interesting this class and some of my cheerleading friends were in the class so we could walk to practice together. 

 

While walking to practice I spotted Roman with his group

following Virgil, I sighed. 

“Hey Girls, I’ll catch up, I have to handle something.” 

 

They nodded and I walked over to where the short Junior was standing, frozen. 

 

“Hey, leave him alone.” I said, looking st the group of football players who had been poking at Virgil. 

 

“Patton, go to your cheer practice.” 

 

I shook my head, “I have time. Now leave Virgil alone.” 

 

“Pat, just let us handle this faggot.” 

 

I felt fire burn up in my heart, “Hey! Don’t use those words!” I put on my  _ Dad Voice,  _ “If you’re gonna use those words with him, use them on me! I’m actually dating a guy and you all don’t seem to care!” I pushed up my glasses, “So why is it different with him?” 

 

Roman sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, “We’re sorry Patton.” He turned to his group, “Let’s go, boys.”  

 

I watched them walk away before turning to Virgil, who seemed rather surprised at first but hid it quickly.

 

“Why’s you do that?”

  
“Cause it was wrong of them to call you that and for them to keep poking at you, especially when you were so clearly uncomfortable.”

  
“Oh. uh.”   
  


The sophomore was about an inch or two shorter than me was absolutely adorable but I refrained from calling him that since it made some people uncomfortable.

 

“Thanks, I guess…” 

 

“ _ Hey gay ass! Get over here!” _

 

I sucked in a breath, ready to scold whoever yelled that, but before I could speak, Virgil mumbled, “That’s just my friend, Remy…” He turned, leaving to the tall male, who looked like a Junior maybe a Senior, who was sporting a leather jacket like Deegon but sunglasses and gelled back, styled, hair that made him look like a T-Bird from Grease.

 

I watched Virgil leave, calling out a small, “Bye!” and getting a head nod from Virgil.

I smiled triumphantly and went to the boys locker room to get changed into my cheer uniform. I was the only guy on the team and since it was out of budget for male uniforms, I had to wear the girls uniform. I was fine with it and Dee seemed to enjoy it.

 

I walked out onto the field and smiled when one of the girls on the team, Hannah, screeched, “Hi, Patton!” Before barreling towards me and hugging me.

 

“Cmon! We’re about to start and lucky you, you’re top of the pyramid!” Hannah then dragged me off to the rest of the girls who greeted me warmly before we started our routine with a bang.

 

During practice, despite all the flips and cheers around me, I couldn’t help but focus on someone in the bleachers. 

 

It was one of my partners, Logan Sanders I think his name is, he has dark brown hair that’s out of his face with rectangular glasses. He had a sharp face and broad shoulders, he also wore a black button up and a tie.

 

He was totally your stereotypical hot nerd.

 

And he was totally hot.

 

Wait! No! I have a boyfriend! 

 

I shook my head and focused back on the routine.

 

When we were finished, I complimented the girls as usual and watched them leave, jumping when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

 

“You were wonderful, bunny.”

“Thank you, Dee.” I murmured automatically.

 

I felt lips against my neck and I sighed, finding the urge to pull away and breaking free from Dee’s arms. I turned to him, “I have to go, Emile is giving me a ride home today.”   
“Bunny, I thought we agreed that you needed to learn to listen to me after what happened in the principal's office.”

 

_ We never agreed _ is what I wanted to say but I couldn’t find the right words and just kind of stood there awkwardly before I heard a loud yell.

  
“Pat! Pattycake! Paaaaaaat!!” I turned to see Emile screeching from the driver’s window. 

I smiled and turned back to Dee, “I have to go.” 

 

I knew something bad would happen when I go home. You see… I live with Deegon since my new foster parents don’t really care about me so I just stay at Dee’s house. 

 

My parents died when I was little so I’ve been in a lot of foster homes, my recent ones haven’t minded me staying at Dee’s place so that’s basically where I live. 

 

I heard Deegon growl lowly, “Don’t be surprised when you get what’s coming.” 

 

I tensed slightly but walked towards Emile’s car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and smiled as Emile and I went into a long conversation about the recent Steven Universe episodes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you want Deegon to be hit by a car 
> 
>  
> 
> *raises hand.*


	4. On My Mind

“Father, it is time to go.” I stared at the mess on my father’s desk as he packed up his things. 

 

I despised the mess he had created, sometimes I wonder why he adopted me. Maybe to fill the void… you see, my father’s eight year boyfriend and two month fiancé had died twelve years ago, I was adopted eleven years ago, so it’s my one theory on why my father adopted me and raised me. 

 

“Ah! Lolo!” I cringed at the name, it was much too silly, “Just go wait by the bleachers for me, okay? Then we can go.” 

 

I nodded and left, ignoring the “love you!” Father called. It was quite ironic how alike my father and I looked, the only difference was color hues. His hair was a lighter brown while mine was close to black, his eyes were amber while mine were a coffee bean like color. 

 

I had learned that Father’s fiancé was named Markas, Mark was apparently a kind soul hof I would’ve loved me with all his heart but I never got to meet him. 

 

_ “Hi there, my name’s Thomas Sanders.” I looked up at the man, confused, nobody talked to me… at least… none of the adopters did.  _

 

_ I stuck out my hand, “Salutations. My name is Logan Morre. However if you do end up adopting me, I’ll be Logan Sanders.”  _

 

_ Thomas smiled and shook my hand. His hands were warm, comforting… I wondered how a hug from him would feel…  _

 

_ “Your foster mom told me you’ve been in the foster system for six years now… right?”  _

_ “Correct.” I was seven, apparently when I was only an infant, there was a fire that killed my parents and I didn’t have any other family so I was put into the foster care system.  _

 

_ Thomas’ eyes softened, “I’m sorry to hear that, you should grow up in a loving family.” _

_ “Affirmative, studies show kids growing up in a… ‘loving family’ means they have a higher chance of success. However, one who grows up in the foster care system can still do spectacular things.”  _

 

_ Thomas smiled wider, sitting down next to me, “What’re you reading?”  _

_ “A book on astrology.”  _

_ “Wow! Very nice! I’m an Aries.” _

_ “I am what you would call a Scorpio.”  _

 

I shook the memory out of my head, heading out and sitting on some bleachers. I took out my History book and began studying for the test that would be happening on Thursday.  

 

“ _ Give me an S!”  _ I rolled my eyes, of course Cheerleading practice would start  _ now.  _

 

The cheering was so loud and annoying that it was hard to study, so, I put my books back into my bag and looked up. I wanted to slouch like a pouty child but I kept my posture straight and my shoulder’s squared. 

 

I stared at the cheerleaders but my eyes always went back to one of them. 

 

A boy. A freshman? Sophomore maybe. He had dirty blonde hair, sparkling icy blue eyes that were as bright as the sky, and he had freckles dotting his face, collarbone, shoulders, elbows, knees, and thighs. 

 

The cheerleading outfit was… revealing. 

 

I felt my face heat up and I had to tear my eyes away from the boy. 

 

Wait… that’s one of the boys in my group for the Mash-Up project Ms. Torres gave us. 

 

Patton Hart. 

 

A sophomore that got into a higher class creative writing. I’ve never been good at the creative arts… I originally wanted to go to a school for science and engineering but my father wanted me to go to where he worked… I eventually agreed and I’m currently majoring in Orchestra. 

 

I couldn’t help but focus on the Sophomore as cheer practice finished, he wiped at his brow and smiled as he talked.

 

I couldn’t make out any words but his voice matched his appearance quite well. 

 

Then, after all the others left, somebody hugged him from behind… of course Patton had a boyfriend. It was only logical to assume so since Patton seemed so likable. 

 

But then Patton tensed, an obvious wave of fear rushing over him. I got up to intervene before hearing a voice call, 

 

“Cmon, Logan! Time to go home!” 

 

I turned to see my father in his car, leaning out the window. I sighed, turning away from the scene and grabbing my bag before heading to his car. 

 

I climbed in and sat down, keeping my posture straight even though the chair was leaning back slightly. 

 

“So?” Father started, smiling wide, “who was that boy you had your eyes on?”

 

“He is in my group for a project in my first period creative writing class, Father.” 

 

“Uh huh… and that’s the only reason? You don’t think he’s cute?” 

 

“No.” I was lying. 

 

Father sighed, “Lolo… I just… I don’t want you to end up like me. Without somebody to love… you’ve never had a single crush but that boy-“ 

 

I cut in, “But you did have somebody. He’s just deceas-“

“Don’t do this” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t do this… your whole… professor act… Logan, I… you’re a kid and you have feelings, hiding them does nothing good.” 

 

“I am not hiding anything!” I said quickly, I didn’t know if I was lying or not. 

 

“Logan, do not raise your voice.” Father said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening slightly. He sighed, “No matter how cold you are, you’re still my baby.” 

 

I shook my head and stared out the window. I heard another sigh. 

 

“So… what homework do you have?” 

 

At that moment, we got home. I got out of the car and went up to my small room where I sat at my desk and stared at the small collection of succulents on one side and rocks on the other side that  I had collected when I was younger.

 

I rearranged them for the tenth time this week and leaned against the desk with a sigh. 

 

I took out my homework from my bag and got to work, trying to busy myself while I heard humming from downstairs. 

 

_ “Hmm hm hm hmmm hm hm hmmm…”  _

 

Father was always one for singing. Singing me to sleep, singing while in the shower, etc. 

 

But he was humming the sad one… hm…. he must’ve been thinking of his fiancé. 

 

I went back to my AP Euro homework until I heard a knock at my door. I checked my watch. 

 

_ 9:23 PM  _

 

Shit, I missed dinner. 

 

I sighed, not getting up from my seat even when I heard a soft voice calling, “Lolo? I’ll just leave your food out here.” 

 

I continued my homework until I checked my watch again to see it saying 

 

_ 10:34 PM  _

 

I got up and stretched, going to my bed and taking off my glasses before setting them on the nightstand and laying down on the bed. 

 

I fell asleep rather fast but thoughts still ran in my head. 

 

_ All of them went back to Patton.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the Wait and size of this chapter! Ive been working on some other stuff for this fic and school has been a bit tough so I’ve taken a small break but I’m back! Hope you enjoyed


	5. Update!

Hey there!

so! I’m getting a kitten!! I’ll be taking a few days off from writing to get her settled in! The name is still being chosen but I either want it to be Bailey, Maggie, Or Onyx! She’s a little black cat who’s family left her for ten days! So! I’ll be on a small hiatus for a bit but I will be back!! 

 

Love you skittles! Bye~


	6. Update 2

Hey! So our kitty (who we’ve named Nala) has settled in much much faster! So I’ll be able to update more! 

Here’s some info on Nala

Nala is a little black kitten with big greenish brown eyes! She’s super friendly but since she’s in a new place she gets started by a lot of things like loud noises (Aka my brother). She eats a lot since she hasn’t eaten for ten days she’s super skinny and hungry. She has scratches and cuts on her ears that have scarred them. Her meows are loud for a kitten but not nearly as loud as my other cat, Jinx. She’s much softer than she was when we first pet her which is a good sign! She doesn’t have cat aids, luchimia, or anything else. She has been spade and she’s already potty trained! 

 

Anyways! I’ll be working on getting a new chapter out! Stay Tuned!


	7. Update 3

 FUCK. IM SORRY THAT THIS IS THE THIRD UPDATE WITHOUT A CHAPTER. SHIT. 

 

Anyways. Here’s my lame excuse: Planning. 

I’m planning ahead for this fic. And right now. I am at a part where I must pick songs! 

To put it short, Talent Show Thing (cause I’m a basic ass bitch.)

 

so! There are six stages! All of them have a Musical Theme! (Since I’m trash)

1st Stage- Musical Love songs! I have all the songs for this stage! So this one doesn’t matter as much!

the groups for Stage 1 are. 

 

Patton (Erin/Jenna) and Deegon (Regina/Earl): Someone gets hurt from the Mean Girls Musical OR You Will Still Be Mine from Waitress the Musical

Roman (JD) and Virgil (Veronica): Dead Girl Walking from The Heathers Musical

Logan (Sandy): *doing a solo song* Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease the Musical

there are other groups but they don’t matter as much. 

 

2nd Stage- Strong, Emotional Solos from Musical! 

(Deegon And others didn’t make it to this stage!) 

Patton: ??? (This is one I need help with.) 

Roman: Never Enough From The Greatest Showman (it’s technically a Mucial)

Virgil: Rather Be Me from The Mean Girls Musical

Logan: ??? 

 

3rd Stage- Emotional (this includes Happy Emotions!) Duets from Musicals

(Others didn’t make it to this stage) 

 

Patton (Audrey) and Logan (Seymore): Suddenly Seymore From Little Shop Of Horrors

Virgil and Roman: ???

 

 4th Stage- group songs from Musicals

Roman, Virgil, Patton and Logan: One Jump! From Alladin

 

5th Stage- Villain songs from Musicals! 

(Logan didn’t make it to the Semi Finals)

Virgil: Pitiful Children From Be More Chill

Roman: World Burn From The Mean Girls Musical 

Patton: ??? 

 

6th and Final Stage- Songs From Any Musical You Can Relate To. 

 

Virgil: She Used To Be Mine From Waitress

Roman: ???

 

leave suggestions for any song! I could really use the help since my brain is shortwiring from all the ideas I’m trying to come up with! 

THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT IN TWO DAYS OR SO! HOLD ME TO THAT PROMISE!


	8. Safe and Sound

I made Remy drop me off a few miles away from my house since if my dad saw that someone had taken me home he’s call me entitled and privileged then he’d start beating me. 

 

Remy was hesitant but agreed and dropped me off, I mumbled a thanks before getting out of the car and starting to walk back home. 

 

Roman Prince had told me to kill myself and when I left the class to calm down he followed me… it’s like he taunts me everywhere I go… I hate him so much. 

 

Then, after school, they started picking on me before the Sophomore in my Mash-Up group told them to cut it out and… they listened… Like somehow that sophomore was better than me. 

 

Which…. he was… 

 

He was popular, adorable, kind to everything… everything I wasn’t. 

I’m not popular, I’m a fucking mess, and I only have a few people I’m nice too. 

 

I was called Faggot while he was called an Inspiration for being gay. 

I was bullied and mocked for liking to sing while he’s complimented for being a cheerleader. 

 

He’s perfect and I’m not. 

 

It’s something I’ve learned to live with, personally. I know everyone’s better than me in every way, shape and form but it’s hard for me to understand why they aren’t picked in while I am. 

 

Patton is very feminine, openly gay, and silly…. yet he’s top of the food chain. 

I’m quiet, still in the closet, and I try to keep to myself. 

 

I just… I’m scared and confused and I hate it so much. 

 

As I got closer to my house the smell of liquor got stronger and stronger. I live with my Dad and baby brother. My mom died after my baby brother, Missy, was born and I’ve been taking care of him ever since. Missy is eight as of August 12th and it’s my duty to protect him from my Dad. 

 

My dad is an abusive, alcohol abusing  _ Asshole  _ who doesn’t give a  _ shit  _ about Missy or I.  _ I  _ have to provide food.  _ I  _ have to provide comfort.  _ I  _ have to be all the structure in the house. 

 

About a mile away from my house I was stopped by a familiar looking truck. I scowled and stared at the black tinted windows. 

 

“Virgil…” 

“ _ Deegon _ .” I spat, watching as the window rolled down to show the scarred man. 

 

We used to date, the bastard is an abusive fuck who manipulated me and my young mind. 

 

“Now now, Kitty.” I cringed at the stupid nickname, “Don’t be so rude. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Fuck. You.” 

“Ah. I already did.” 

I felt like trying to kill the sick bastard… 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend now? Fuck off.” 

“Awww he won’t know if we mess around. He’s too fucking stupid anyways.” 

 

_ Of-fuckin-course Deegon would want to cheat.  _

 

“Well fuck off. I have to get home.” 

“Why not let me drive you?” 

 

I flipped him off and kept walking. I felt the truck following me but I ignored it. As long as I stayed on the sidewalk, I was fine. Deegon and I broke up when I was finally done with his shit and so I threw scalding hot water onto his face, scarring the left wide of his face completely.

 

Some may call it cruel to burn his face, but with all the scars he gave me, he deserves at least one.

 

“Don’t ignore me, Kitty. That’s very rude.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Had a bad day?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Was it that Roman again?” 

“Fuck off.” 

 

And finally,  _ finally,  _ I was at my house. 

 

I flipped Deegon off before opening the door to my house and shutting it. Freezing at a small whimper I heard, I looked into the living room. 

 

_ Shit! Fuck!  _

 

Missy was lying on the ground, covering his head as my dad raised his belt, going to his the eight year old once more. 

 

“ _ Asshole!”  _ I screeched, rushing over and grabbing Missy. 

“V-Virge…” the little one whimpered, gripping my jacket tightly, holding on for dear life. 

 

“Little bitch! Get outta my way!” Dad slurred, obviously drunk. 

 

I immediately zoomed upstairs, ignoring the loud footsteps behind me. I got into my tiny room and locked the door, setting down Missy who was still crying.

 

“Hey… hey… it’s just me, Missy… he’s not gonna hurt you anymore…” 

“It-it h-hurts..!” He choked out, trying to raise his hand to wipe at his eyes but immediately starting to cry harder. I frowned as he put his hand back down. I wiped away his tears and raised his torn up shirt off his small, frail, pale body. 

 

I carefully turned him around and stared at his hand in horror. Welts from the belt were stricken across his back, shoulders, and ribs. 

 

“Oh, Petal…” I whispered, the small nickname is from Missy’s love of flower crowns and making them. 

I heard his sobs start up again and I hushed him, “Sh.. Sh… It’s okay, Mimi...It’s okay… we’re gonna fix you up okay?” 

 

A small nod was all I needed before I got out a small First Aid kid I had stashed under my bed. I took out the antibacterial spray and a washcloth before spraying the cold substance onto his back and adding pressure on the washcloth. 

 

Missy started crying again and I whispered small comforting words to him while washing the welts. Then, I took out the wrapping bandages and wrapped them around his body so that the welts were completely covered. 

 

I then went to my closet and got out an old turtleneck, helping the poor, sniffling eight year old get into the turtleneck before changing his pants for some of my old sweatpants. 

 

“How you feelin’ buddy?”

“Hurts…” he whimpered, still sniffing. 

“I know… I know…” I whispered, laying him down in a comfortable position on my bed. 

 

“ViVi?” 

“Yeah?” 

 

He looked up at me with big, adorable, brown eyes. 

 

“Will you sing me a song?” 

“Of course, Mimi…” 

 

It took a minute for me to think of a song but once I did, I started singing softly, running my hands through Missy’s soft hair. 

  
  


_ “Just Close Your Eyes…  _

_ The Sun Is Going Down…  _

_ You’ll Be Alright…  _

_ No One Can Hurt You Now…  _

_ Come Morning Light…  _

_ You And I’ll Be Safe And Sound…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! I kept to my promise!


	9. Cherish

When Emile dropped me off, Dee wasn’t home yet… thankfully. 

 

I thanked my friend for the ride before getting out his car and taking out my keys. 

 

_ Maybe if I did some housework Dee wouldn’t notice.  _

 

So, I got to work. I collected all the clothes lying around and got done four loads of laundry and while the clothes were washing and drying I did the dishes and made dinner. I made sure to make something meaty since Dee loved stuff like that, I also decided to make a small side salad to go along with it  _ and  _ mashed potatoes. 

 

I cleaned Dee and my room, I fed Dee’s pet snake, Sombra… and soon, by  _ 10:00  _ I had nothing else to do. So I shot a text to Dee 

  
  


**_Patty cake_ **

 

_ Hey, DeeDee, will you be home soon? I cleaned the house and made dinner  _

  
  


**_DeeDee <3 _ **

 

_ Calm your shit, Bunny. I’m on my way. If you actually did clean the house and make a GOOD dinner. We can forget about your stupidity earlier today.  _

 

**_Patty cake_ **

 

_ Yes Dee, of course! Love you!  _

  
  


I didn’t mind that he did respond to my last message. I did one last check up on everything. I re-dusted and re-wiped everything. 

 

I put the now lukewarm food in the microwave and when it was done I set it up on the table just in time. I heard the door opening and I turned around. 

 

Rushing to the door I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost gagging when the strong scent of alcohol filled my nose.

 

I got shoved away and I sighed, going back up to the kitchen, he followed me and sat down, wolfing down the dinner while I just poked at it. Gaping at him when he took my plate and ate my food too. 

 

“ _ You don’t need anymore food.”  _

 

My heart ached at that. 

 

I’ve always had a bit of chub on me but it’s gotten much better since I joined cheer… but Dee still thinks I’m fat.

 

I stared at the water in my cup, waiting for a drink Deegon to be finished so that I could rinse off the two plates. 

 

Once he was finished, I got up to go put everything away but I sat back down swiftly when Dee told me to. He got up, swaying slightly and I fretted that he might pass out… 

 

“Bunny, you know I love you, yeah?” 

“Yes, Dee, of course.”

“C’mere!” He snapped. 

 

I got up and walked over to him, wincing when he pulled me onto his lap and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt him kiss my neck and I knew what was coming next. 

 

I tried to pull away, tell him I wasn’t ready for it. 

 

“ _ Be lucky I’m doing this instead of beating you.”  _

 

I sighed and stayed pliant, letting him do whatever he wanted. 

 

And I stayed like that for the whole night… despite not wanting it… 

 

The next morning, I got out of bed, putting on my glasses, and ignoring the loud snoring beside me. I slipped on some fluffy blue slippers, grabbing a bathrobe and putting it on, before going downstairs and out onto the patio and staring at the street where Deegon and I lived. 

 

It was raining softly and I enjoyed the smell and sound of the rain pittering and pattering outside on the pavement. I knew I should probably start making breakfast for Deegon but I couldn’t get myself to move. 

 

I thought about school, about cheer, about the Mash-Up project. 

 

Disney would be nice to mash together. I’m thinking maybe…  _ Tangled  _ mixed with  _ Hercules?  _ It sounded fun! I don’t know if my other group members can sing but I think I’m okay at it. 

 

Emile says that I’m amazing at singing and that I could make a profit off of it but I ignored it since Deegon said it was a useless career and that I should just stay home and let him do everything. 

 

Come to think of it, I don’t even know what Deegon does as a job, he says I don’t need to know but I can’t help but be curious. 

 

I pushed up my blue rimmed glasses, staring at the stormy morning sky, a very pretty grayish blue color that I could admire deeply. If I could, I’d stay outside forever and just watch the clouds go by. 

 

Fluffy clouds, not knowing where they were going but not caring since they were free to do whatever they wished to do. 

 

_ Free and Peaceful.  _

 

It was just so  _ peaceful…  _

 

Until I felt arms wrap around me. 

 

“Hey, Pattycake…”

“Good morning.” 

“Listen, Pattycake, I have a major fucking headache, go make me something to eat and gimme some Advil too. Then we can cuddle or whatever cheesy shit you like to do since you were so good last night.” 

 

I felt my heart burst with joy. Deegon’s never cuddled with me since five months ago and I longed for something more than just a quick hug… 

 

I kissed his cheek and rushed off to the kitchen, suddenly eager to get started. 

 

I made Deegon eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon along with some Advil and water. I walked over to him with his food and he spared me a quick nod as he dry swallowed the pill and chugged the water before starting to eat. 

 

I waited patiently for him to finish and when he did, I stared in shock as he held out his arms. 

 

_ He was serious.  _

 

I got up and rushed over, relishing in the warmth he gave off as I cuddled into his chest. 

“What’d you wanna watch, Pattycake?” He questioned, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. 

“Ummm… whatever you wanna watch, Dee.” I murmured against his chest. 

 

He kissed my head, “Attaboy.” Changing it to some horror movie. I ignored the loud screams in favor of focusing on the patterns being drawn on my back. 

 

I cherished these moments, when Deegon was soft with me and wasn’t cruel. 

 

“Pattycake?” 

“Hm?” 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you love me?” 

“Of course.” 

He sighed, “Good. Listen, Patton, you know if you ever left me I’d kill myself, right?” 

 

I felt my voice crack painfully, “Wh-What?” i couldn’t deal with Dee killing himself… 

“Yeah… I’d kill myself if you ever left… but I know you’ll always be mine so you  _ won’t  _ leave.” 

 

I wasn’t a question, I wouldn’t leave. 

 

“Patton, promise me you won’t leave.”

I didn’t answer, thoughts still buzzing. He popped me out of my head by gripping my arm harshly, I gasped and tried shaking him off but that only caused him to grip my arm harder. 

 

“Answer me, Patton.” 

“ _ I-I promise. I promise I-I’ll never l-leave!”  _

 

He let go and kissed my head, soothing my now aching arm by running his hand softly up and down it. 

 

“No turning back on any promises, Pattycake. No turning back.” 

  
  
  


_ “N...No turning back…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m making an Aristocats Sander Sides AU! But I need some help!  
> Here are the characters I have so far! 
> 
> Madame Adelaide: Thomas (who’s Thanksgiving Stream was amazing!!)  
> Edgar: Deceit  
> Thomas O’Malley: Roman  
> Duchess: ???  
> Marie: Virgil  
> Toulouse: ???  
> Berlioz: Remy  
> The Scat Cats: All the Thomas Sanders Shorts characters  
> Roquefort: Joan  
> Lafayette: ???  
> Napoleon: ???  
> Frou Frou: Talyn
> 
> Any help is appreciated! It will be made into a fic once I have all the characters!


	10. Big Update

hey. It’s been a while. Uh. Hi? 

 

So. Explanation time. 

 

If nobody here knew or could tell, I have ANXIETY and a lot of my friends (and my girlfriend) have it aswell. One of my friends also has Paranoia and Depression. This may sound selfish but I will ALWAYS put my friends and family before my writing. I am trying to get the newest chapter of SAS out but you have to understand that I am trying to keep my mental health in check while writing. My girlfriend has a lot of social anxiety that she doesn’t know how to deal with so I have been helping her get through that big hurdle.

Not to mention, I had midterms six weeks ago so that’s why I didn’t upload in December. 

Ok ok. Enough seriousness aside. 

 

I gor two new cats! That makes 8 pets in my house! The new cats are named Frankie and Johnny and they are the sweetest of Bois. 

 

Okay. Enough updates. I’m going to try to upload the newest chapter sometime THIS MONTH so PLEASE hold me to that challenge. However if I don’t get it out please understand it was for mine, my friends, and my girlfriends mental health. 


	11. Prince Roman

When I went home it wasn’t pretty. My parents were fighting again and my siblings were as clueless as ever. My dad is an ex military member, now lawyer,  and my mom is a nurse. Dad loves the fact that colleges are looking into me finally. 

 

_ “The more colleges you got the more chances you have to choose from!”  _

 

Dad  _ loves  _ my football career, and I mean  _ loves  _ it. He’s at every single one of my games and even goes to my practices just to watch and criticize this pass or that catch. In all honesty… Football isn’t something I want to pursue but I had to keep up the facade of wanting to have a career in it. It was exhausting to say the least but disappointing dad was a big  _ no-no  _ in my house. 

 

There’s my Mom, my Dad, my four siblings, and my Abuela. Abuela is the only one able to talk sense into Dad.

 

“‘ey! Roman, Nieto! Get over here and give your Abuela a hug!” 

 

I smiled slightly at her old voice, walking over and hugging her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you. Now, tell me about you day.” 

“Well… um… I have an artistic project.” 

“Sounds fun! Do you have partners?” 

“Yeah, three other guys. Patton… Logan.” I felt myself groan, “And Virgil.”

“That poor boy? Oh Roman you should invite them all over!” 

“Oh hell-“ 

She wacked my head and I frowned, rubbing the back of my head to try and find where she hit exactly to massage it.

 

“Why won’t you be hospitable? Everyone knows what’s going on but nobody will do anything about it! He deserves a nice meal! And the others will come too and see the Prince family and just how good we are!” 

 

“ _ This family sucks  _ **_Ass!_ ** ” Maria screeched from the stairs. Maria is the oldest of all the Prince kids, she's four months older than me and the bravest of all of us. She’s taken on dad in a fight many times.

 

“ _ Maria Lola Price!”  _ Abuela yelled and Maria ran to her room. 

 

Abuela shook her head and looked back at me with kind yet stern brown eyes that looked much like my own, “Roman… just invite these boys over! It’ll be perfect to practice!” 

I sighed, “Okay, okay, I will.” 

 

“Perfect! Now go set the table.” 

“Yes, Abuela.” I left, going to the kitchen and grabbing some plates. 

 

I set them down, setting the table for eight quietly. 

One for me, Dad, mom, Abuela, Maria, Louis, Imag, And Daniella. I grabbed the utensils and set them down, turning around just in time to see Imag running towards me. 

 

Imag is the baby of the family and absolutely adores me. 

 

“Ro! Ro! Ro! Guessie what I did today?!” 

“What’d you do buddy?!” 

“I got a B+ on my math test!” 

“Woaaaah! A whole B PLUS?! Well!! Color me  _ impressed! _ ”

 

Dad interrupted our overexaggerated conversations, “A B isn’t an A, Imag.” 

 

Abuela glared at him, “Last I checked, you got D’s in all your Elementary Math classes.” 

 

Daniella laughed loudly but stopped when Dad gave her a look. She coughed awkwardly, looking away, “Sorry, Dad…” Abuela scoffed, “Let the girl laugh!”

“Not when she’s making fun of her own father.”

“She was not laughing at you.”

“Sure seemed like it”

 

“Let’s go upstairs, Okay Imag?” I mumbled to the smallest boy, trying to distract him from the oncoming fight that was inevitably about to come. 

 

Imag nodded and I carried him up to my room where playbills of all kind were taped onto my wall. Imag pointed at some of my playbills and asked me about them. 

 

“Well… this one is based off of Percy Jackson… it isn’t on broadway but it’s still amazingly awesome, much better than the movies… That one is Aladdin… the magic carpet rig was very impressive and the music was amazing. And then there’s RENT, music and story are amazing. I cried.” 

 

“I wanna go to them.” Imag said, looking up at me. I smiled and pet his head, messing up his hair which made the boy giggle. 

 

“Maybe when you’re old enough to get some of the stories I’ll take you to one with me.” 

“I’m old enough!! I’m seven!” 

“Yeah but there are some no-no words in the music and I don’t want you to start saying them.” 

 

Imag pouted, “Awww Okay, Roro…” 

“But we can listen and dance to some of the music!” I said, the boy looked up and smiled wide, nodding. 

 

I unlocked my phone, “Okay, Buddy! What’d you wanna listen to? I have Anastasia, Aladdin, Cinderella-“ 

“Cindy!” Imag yelled and I laughed, Cinderella was always Imag’s favorite. 

 

I hit shuffle on the playlist and immediately recognized the tune and I started singing along, 

 

“ _ Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?! A frail and fluffy beauty?”  _

 

Imag and I danced our hearts out to the songs and Imag even picked up on some of the choruses and sang along with me. These were the moments I adored, when it was just pure, innocent fun with nobody to ruin it. 

 

“ _ Roman! Turn that shit off! _ ” 

 

...almost nothing. 

 

I turned the music off at Dad’s yelling and Imag pouted, “Papa’s a meanie pants.” He mumbled, kicking at the carpet in my room. 

 

I sighed, ruffling his hair, “Hey, it was fun while it lasted. Now do you have any homework?” 

“Uh-Huh. But I don’t get any of it…” 

“Well, let’s take a look, okay?” 

He nodded and ran downstairs, grabbing his backpack and running back up to me. 

 

I helped him find his homework and stared at it for a second before nodding. 

“Okay… so your class is working on double digit numbers?” 

Imag nodded, “Yeah but I can’t do it..! The numbers are too big and scary!” 

“Hey hey hey it’s okay! That’s why…  _ Well that’s why Prince Roman is here to slay the scary math problems!”  _ The Prince trick always worked with Imag, “ _ but I need my knight to help me solve them! Who is brave enough to go on this quest with I, Prince Roman?”  _

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! I’m a brave knight! I’m a brave knight!” 

“ _ Ah yes! Knight Imag! Now… let’s see here… 70 + 30…”  _

“I dunno how to do it…” 

“ _ Well! That’s why we need a battle strategy! Knight Imag, what is 7 + 3?”  _

“Ten!” 

“ _ And what’s ten with another zero?”  _

“A Hundred!” Imag yelled, suddenly understand and writing it down. 

 

“ _ Very good Knight Imag! Now, try to do the next one.”  _

 

This went on for about twenty minutes before Imag smiled up at me, “I finished!” 

“Good job, Imag. Now head off to your room, okay?” 

“K!” Imag got all his stuff and ran off. 

 

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, rubbing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the oncoming headache I could feel. 

 

_ Patton, Logan, and Virgil.  _

 

We were all so different. 

 

How were we going to do our big project if all of us don’t enjoy each other. Well… Patton probably enjoys us all but the other two I know for a fact hate me. 

 

Logan and I may have been friends when we were kids but that changed in middle school when everyone started splitting up into different groups and Virgil and I have never gotten along. 

 

We were in the same class in 7th grade and I sat right next to him. He didn’t wear any makeup then so the bruise and busted lip were fully visible, I asked him about it and he snapped at me to “ _ Shut the fuck up and leave me alone”  _

 

That interaction immediately soured my view of the boy so when my group of friends started messing with him I decided to join in. 

 

If I stop now I’d just be an outcast exactly like Storm. I couldn’t handle that.

 

I sighed and got up, turning off my light and put a pillow over my eyes to cover any light coming down. I stayed like this until dinner. I walked down the stairs when my name was called and I sat down in my seat, picking at my food slightly before stopping when I heard Dad say something.

 

“‘Had to do a case defending some faggot.”

I looked up and over to Maria, who is gay. She was seething and slammed down her fork, “Don’t call people that.” She growled.

Dad looked up at her, “I’ll do what you say when I am under your roof with the house you paid for.”   
“Hey! You will listen because I like girls so-”   
“For the  _ last _ time Maria!” Dad snapped, “You are not gay! My baby girl doesn’t like other girls! It’s just not right!”

“I don’t give a  _ damn _ what you think is right! You will not speak that way when I’m here!”

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady!”

“I’ll do whatever I want if you’re just going to disrespect me like that!” Maria snarled, if she was a dog her hackles would be raised in a threatening manner.

This happened almost every night, I sighed and debated slipping out of the dining room to go up to my room and ignore the fighting between my little sister and my Dad. Maria was the only one of all of us out of the closet. Daniella is bisexual but she’s too scared to come out of the closet, I don’t know what I am but I know if I came out that Dad would go berzerk. I can’t help but imagine what his reaction would be… Quiet anger? Calm anger? Full blown military angry? Lawyer Angry? My dad has so many angries it’s a chore to keep up with all of them.

 

I listened as the fight escalated and soon it became too much for me and I stood up, looking around and noticing the other kids had left too. I sighed and quickly left to my room. I fell onto my bed and pulled a blanket over my head.

 

I fell into an uncomfortable sleep, still listening to the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy ya girl kept her promise. So I'm feeling a lot better so expect more chapters!


	12. Stay Calm

I stared down at the book I wasn’t even reading. _Did I seriously not realize Patton wasn’t in three of my fucking classes?? How did a sophomore get into senior classes? Is he smarter than he seemed?_

 

I stiffened when I kept a hand touch my shoulder, “Hi, sorry, I forgot a pencil… can I borrow one? I’ll give it back after class I promise.”

 

I turned and saw Patton, the blonde looked nervous but had a small smile on his lips. His blue eyes were uncertain but still shone with naive kindness.

 

I nodded, “Of course.” I got my bag onto my lap and looked through it, finding my pencil pouch and pulling out a well sharpened, new pencil. I handed it to him and paused when our hands brushed.

 

_Get it together Logan!_

 

His eyes lit up, “Thank you so much..! I recognized you from our creative class. You’re Logan, right?”

“Correct. Salutations, you are Patton Hart, yes?”

 

A light flush covered his freckled face, “I-um- y-yeah..! That’s me! I’m Patton Hart..! I didn’t know you knew my name…”

“Of course I do. You are also in cheer. You are quite talented.”

The flush grew darker, “I...Th-Thank you so much. Aren’t you in orchestra? You played that piano solo… it was amazing.”

 

I felt my face grow warm, “You were at the Orchestra concert?”

Patton giggled, “Yeah! It was going on after my cheerleading practice and my boyfriend was drunk at home so I decided to go!”

“Your _Boyfriend?_ ”

His face grew uncertain again and I knew I hit some kind of nerve, “Yeah… Deegon Mendac.”

 

Deegon Mendac?? Patton was dating **_Deegon Mendac_ **?

 

Deegon Mendac is one of the worst people in the school. He’s always in Father’s office and is always causing all kinds of trouble. No way that Patton was dating _him._

 

“Why him?” I asked on impulse.

“Because I love him.”

 

We both paused… then quickly turned away from each other and continued to do our work in an awkward silence.

 

The bell rang and Patton stood up, I noticed our next class was the creative class so I took a deep breath and blurted out, “Patton Hart would you like to walk to class with me?”

 

Patton turned, a slightly surprised but pleased look on his freckles face, “Of course.” He held out his hand and I hesitated slightly before taking it and standing up.

 

We both walked to class together, talking about things that interested us and at one point I made Patton laugh. A real laugh that was loud and perfect.

 

I know I shouldn’t be falling but I am. Slowly.

 

“We’re here!” Patton said, entering the class, I stared after him and sighed.

 

_Okay Logan. Stop it. He is dating somebody else. You do not like him._

 

I sighed and followed in after him, sitting in my desk and watching as Virgil Storm entered the class, his headphones hanging from his neck and an oversized jacket followed by Roman who elbowed the shorter boy roughly, making him stumble.

 

The latino walked to his desk and Virgil followed after him, glaring daggers into Roman’s skull with a fury you wouldn’t expect someone so thin and small to have. Virgil sat down in his seat next to me and Roman sat behind him, right next to Patton who was behind me. It’s like we were our own little clump.

 

Class continued with us saying whose house to go to to whose house, we decided on Roman’s despite Virgil being uncomfortable with the idea of going to his bullies home. I can’t say I can blame him but Roman has the most money of all of us so he most likely has some equipment we can use.

 

Class ended and I stood up, heading to my next class without saying goodbye to the others. The rest of the day was easy as usual. However when I was walking to Father’s office I heard a small sob from the mens restroom. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned to head into the bathrooms.

 

The stall door was opened so I stepped inside, stopping when I saw Virgil. The usual dead-panning pale boy looked like a deer in head, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Despite his whole body freezing up, his breathing didnt seem to get the message because he was still inhaling and exhaling in a rapid pace.

 

My mind screamed at me, _Panic Attack! Panic Attack! Get Father! He’s having a Panic Attack!_

But another, calmer part of his mind said, _Keep calm, walk him through it, keep him calm._

 

I took a deep breath before walking towards Virgil, kneeling down in front of the shorter, younger boy who was gripping his hair so hard that his pale knuckles were white. I hesitated a bit before taking a deep breath and staring Virgil straight in the eyes. His eyes were a very similar dark brown to mine.

 

“Virgil. May I touch you?”

He quickly shook his head and I nodded, “Ok, that’s fine. Virgil, do you know where you are? “

“I-um-” His stuttering was hard to decode but I got the idea that he knew he was here at school.

“Okay, good. Now, are you hurt?”

He shook his head and I nodded, listening and taking sighing in relief when I heard his breathing slow.

 

“Virgil? May I touch you now?”

He hesitated a bit but nodded and I placed a hand on his shoulder. It was scrawny and you could practically feel the bone. You would’ve never known about it by just looking at him with his jacket on but he was severely underweight.

 

I took a deep breath, keeping myself calm, “Okay. Virgil, I need you to breath with me okay?”

 

The paler boy nodded and I inhaled deeply, listening to make sure Virgil was doing the same. The boy was following my breathing pattern and soon his breaths were normal, a bit shaky, but normal.

 

“Good… Good job.” I took my hand off his shoulder and Virgil wiped at his eyes, staring down.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking down.

 

I stared at him, curious to his statement, “Why did you apologize?”

“You just had to deal with a panic attack… wasn’t it annoying?”

“Well I wouldn’t use the word annoying. Frankly I wouldn’t even use a synonym to the word annoying. Do you have a therapist, Virgil?”

 

He snorted, “God, no.”

“Why not? Is it because of your father?”

“You heard of that rumor too?”

 

I paused, pursing my lips before nodding, “Everybody has, Virgil.”

“ _Fucking Prince…_ ” The boy whispered under his breath, some of his purple, dyed hair falling over his eye.

 

“Virgil, if something is going on at your home you should call somebody.”

“Nothing is going the _fuck_ on…” the sudden hostility startled me and he sighed, “Sorry… but nothing is going on at home…”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah…”

 

I nodded and stood up, holding out a hand for Virgil to take. He hesitated but grasped my hand I hauled him up with relative ease.

 

“Uh… would you wanna maybe hang out with my friend and I…?”

“Depends, who is your friend?”

“Um… a senior, named Remy Bucks.”

 

I know Remy. He’s in one of my classes.

 

“You are friends with _Remy?_ The one that is always asleep?”

“Y-Yeah! That’s him! Uh… we were just gonna hang out a bit before going home…”

 

I hesitated a bit before nodding, “That sounds nice, yes.”

He stared at me surprised before his lips quirked up softly, “Awesome. Uh… let’s go.”

 

He led the way to where his friend was sitting lazily under one of the oak trees that was in the school field.

 

“Ey! Skittle!”

“Taste the rainbow motherfucker.” Virgil said with a smirk. It was odd to see a smile on his face…

 

Remy looks over at me and he tilted his glasses so that his eyes were showing. He was a quite handsome man in all honesty, but he was loud and a bit annoying.

 

“Who’s this tall glass of water?”

“This is Logan. He uh… helped me with some stuff.”

 

Remy seemed to understand before looking me up and down, standing up before walking over and hugging me.

“Thank you for that.”

 

I quickly pulled away, “Are you two related?”

 

“By blood? Oh _heeelll_ no. Skittle is just like my little bro.” Remy smirked, ruffling Virgil’s hair. The boy smacked Remy’s hand away, hissing. I stared at him shocked.

 

_Did Virgil just hiss? Did he just hiss like a cat??_

 

“Anyways! Let’s just chill here for a bit and chat, k?”

“Cool.” Virgil shrugged, nonchalant.

 

I paused, before nodding “That sounds nice yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So I wanna know what your guys’  
> Favorite scenes from If A Prince Can’t Protect He Is No Prince Of Mine so I can add in here! So just leave what your favorite scene(s) were/was!


	13. Combination

“Dee! It’s just for a few hours! I have to go for school!” I protested, trying to pull my hand away. 

 

This all started when I went to leave to go to Roman Prince’s house for the project we had to do that was basically all of our Semester grade. 

 

Deegon… my boyfriend, wasn’t having  _ any  _ of that. 

 

“You  _ know  _ how I feel about that  _ asshole! _ ” Dee screamed, yanking my hand back so hard that I felt as if it would pop out of its socket. I let out a whimper and tried pulling my hand back. 

 

“Deegon I have to..!” I started crying, trying to pull away even harder. All I could see was the pure hate in his eyes. The worst part? I couldn’t tell if it was aimed at me or not.

 

“Fine! Go be a cheating  _ bitch! _ See if I care about you then!” He let go and stormed off to our room, slamming the door so hard the pictures on the walls shook. 

 

I stared down at my shaking arm, a bruise already forming on my wrist. I wanted to run to the room, calm Deegon down, let him know that I won’t do anything…. But I had to get to Roman’s house. 

 

I wiped at my eyes, pulling down my sleeve and running out of the house. I waited on the curb for Emil, calming myself down from the fight that just took place. 

 

Did Deegon really think I’d… cheat on him? With people I barely knew…? Did he not have any faith in me..? 

 

**_Honk honk honk!!_ **

 

I looked up, seeing Emil’s car. I wiped my eyes one more time before standing up and getting in. 

 

“Pat… did something happen? Your eyes are all red.” 

 

I checked my face in the rear-view mirror. My eyes were indeed red and puffy. I frowned,  _ was I really crying that much? _

 

I quickly put on a smile, chuckling, “I’m fine, Emile! Just some allergies!”

 

Emile stared at me for a second before sighing, “Alright, can you tell me the directions to Roman’s?” He started the car, rolling down the windows.

 

The drive was nice. 

 

Well. That’s an understatement. The combo of best friends + Britney Spears is  _ always  _ and will always be an amazing drive.

 

When I got to Roman’s house I immediately spotted Virgil on the phone, yelling about who knows what.

 

“I’ll be right here when you’re done, Pat!” Emile called as I got out of the car. I nodded, smiling slightly before shutting the door.

 

Virgil obviously didn’t notice as he continued yelling into his phone. My curiosity couldn’t be helped and I started listening in despite my own morals telling myself that I shouldn’t do so.

 

“No! Fuck you! Stop saying that!” He yelled, cringing uncomfortably. He went quiet when the other person said something before yelling, “Oh my god what is wrong with you?!” There was a pause, “Oh my god shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That’s-that’s so creepy, dude…! Will you just shut up, Rem-”

 

“Virgil, will you stop that yelling?”

 

We both jumped, looking over to see Logan getting out of his Dad’s car. Virgil hung up quickly, a flush of embarrassment covering his face.

 

“Uh.” He coughed awkwardly, “Sorry…” 

 

Logan pushes up his glasses, “I shouldn’t have phrased it that way. Apologizes. Let me rephrase.” He paused for a second, staring at the front yard of Roman’s house, “There are children. Do not swear.”

 

I looked over to where Logan was staring. 

 

There was indeed, two young children who were playing in the yard but were now staring at all three of us. One was a girl with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail holding a soccer ball. The older boy had similar brown hair that looked similar to Roman’s just without the undercut, and the youngest boy had the darkest skin and darkest hair and a cute Transformers bandaid over his nose. 

 

“....Roman!!” The girl yelled, “Your weird friends are here!”

 

The door to the house was open and there was the very obvious voice of Roman yelling, “Alright alright I’ll be down in a second!”

 

A few seconds later, a shirtless Roman with very messy and wet hair appeared in the doorway, scolding the girl, “Don’t be rude, Daniella!”

 

The youngest and shortest boy skipped over to Roman, jumping into his arms and staring at Logan, Virgil and I. 

 

“They’re a little weird.” He paused, before flashing a wide toothy grin, “but I like weird!” 

 

All I wanted to do was  _ squish _ his little cheeks!! 

 

Roman sighed, smiling softly, “Come on in, you three.” He turned to the two other Prince siblings, “Louis, Daniella, time to come inside. Abuela says that it’ll rain soon and didn’t want you to track mud inside.”

 

Both of them groaned before rushing inside, shoving past Roman and tumbling up the stairs. The Latino rolled his eyes before grinning, “C'mon! You three will get to meet the whole Prince family!”

 

Virgil put up his hood, sighing, “Great.” He said sarcastically.

 

We all entered the house and was immediately greeted by yelling coming from the kitchen and screaming from upstairs. 

 

“The two you just met we’re Louis and Daniella.” He jostled the little boy in his arms, “This little guy is Imag, the youngest Prince.” Image giggled slightly, holding onto Roman tightly. 

 

A very beautiful girl, possibly older than Roman, walked out of the kitchen just as the yelling died down as she muttered something under her breath in Spanish that I couldn’t understand.

 

“This ball of sunshine is Maria. Oldest Prince sibling and the most chaotic.” Roman joked, setting down Imag who bolted his way upstairs.

 

Maria stared at all of us with a critical look, before smiling, “Hi there. You all are quite cute. Don’t turn Roman  _ too _ gay.”

 

I felt Virgil sputter slightly beside me and I couldn’t help but laugh at her statement. Roman stuck out his tongue at his older sister and she flipped him off before ruffling his hair and running off upstairs.

 

The yelling slowly started picking up again and Roman sighed, “We should probably get to my room. We can talk about it what to do there.”

 

We all agreed and made our way to his room. It was extremely spacious with posters all around with a bookshelf next to the door with a desk on the opposite side of the room.

 

Virgil took a quick look around, “It’s.. uh… really frilly… I didn’t know you were so… into this stuff…” 

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “I don’t  _ just  _ like football, Panic at the Emo.” Virgil did a double take, staring at Roman in either surprise or anger. 

 

“Pardon me for saying but I did not take you as someone who would enjoy the art of theatre and animated cartoon movies.” Logan pointed out, inspecting one of the ‘Little Shop Of Horrors’ poster right above Roman’s neat bed.

 

“Oh yeah? And what’d you like to do, Logan? Read physics books all day?” Roman shot back, crossing his arms in fake victory.

 

Logan paused, before nodding, “I do enjoy physics, yes. I also enjoy geode collecting.”

 

Roman was about to burst out laughing but I rushed over to Logan and bounced up and down, “You collect shiny crystals?! That’s so cool, Logan! I didn’t know you liked shiny stuff!”

 

Logan paused, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he took a step back, “They are geodes, not  _ ‘Shiny Crystals’  _ and yes, I do enjoy researching them quite a bit.”

 

“Aren’t they technically shiny and crystals?” Virgil pointed out, putting his hands in his jack pockets and slouching a bit. I tilted my head at the idea, maybe he was trying to make himself small…

 

Logan paused, getting slightly agitated and exhaling through his nose, “The scientific term is a  _ geode.  _ Use it, please.” He requested, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Virgil and I both looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement, saying at the same time, “Shiny Crystal.”

 

I couldn’t help but start giggling when Logan started scolding us for our misuse of the word. Roman was smiling and even Virgil had a small smirk on his face. 

 

I glanced around at the group, at first I was a bit nervous about all of us being so different but now… maybe it’s not such a bad combo.

 

Maybe now it might be the best combination of all of our worlds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops into existence* uh. Hi. Sorry for that 6 month hiatus.....
> 
>  
> 
> Well. I’m baaaaaack


End file.
